Holidays suck
by NoImnotaddictedtoanime
Summary: Spain and Romano go to a meeting in the Alps, hoping for a few days relaxing and having fun. They will soon notice that that is practically impossible with England, France, America etc. around -Summary sucks-
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here I am again…this story is the product of a bored me and a video of a naked Germany dancing to Romano's tomato song…It probably sucks but I want to post something soo… I don't own Hetalia , if I did Germany and Italy would be married and PruCan would be cannon…however, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Also, I apologize for grammar/ spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language

Holidays suck

„ Hey you bastard why do I have to come with you to that fucking meeting? I thought my brother's the one to visit that kind of crap…" At this point, Spain had noticed that it really was a pain in the ass to be together with Romano in a car for longer than 1 hour. He'd thought it would be good for Romano to go out and make a few more friends. That alone was an almost impossible task. It had all started with an invitation to one of the G8 meetings in Germany. Spain didn't know who had the glorious idea to detain the meeting at some hotel deep in the Alps, but he thought it actually was a good idea to take a break from daily routine and spend some days relaxing. Though right now, he had a feeling it wouldn't be relaxing at all. He tried to keep a cheery tone in his voice

"Romano, it won't take long until we arrive, could you please stop complaining so that I can concentrate on the traffic…"

" Shut up, asshole. We've been sitting in this motherfucking car for almost 3 hours now. You have obviously no idea where we are and in which direction you have to drive."

" I already told you that it's really difficult to drive when there's so much snow. I promise we will arrive in about 15 minutes."

" I'll destroy you if I have to sit in this fucking car for longer than 15 minutes you tomato bastard."

After 10 minutes, Spain noticed a silhouette of a house through the heavy snowfall. He drove a little bit faster so that Romano wouldn't tick out and try to 'destroy' him.

" Hey Romano did you see that. I told you we would arrive in 15 minutes" he said cheerily, only to notice that Romano was sound asleep on the seat next to him. He smiled, Romano still was a small, childish person, even if he always tried to deny it. When they arrived at the hotel, Spain wasn't sure if that was actually the wrong hotel; the building was huge and modern, it didn't really fit in the mountains and the snow.

"…Oh shit…."

" Oh, so you're awake Romano? Look, the hotel's really biiig and…"

" I noticed that, asshole. How much did you fucking pay for two rooms in a hotel like that?"

_That's a good question…_

" Aaah…well… you know it's…"

Suddenly there was a loud bang, as they turned they were greeted by France, who was gracefully walking towards them, England, who was glaring at France ,and Italy and Germany, who were having problems with the hotels huge door. France pointed to the door, telling them to come inside. Spain picked up the luggage and walked to the door. The weather in the mountains was really bad so that Spain had a hard time carrying his and Romanos bags, walking through the snow and not getting blown away by the harsh wind. The inside of the hotel was just like the outside, the hall was huge. In the middle of the hall stood France and England. " Spain, so you've come as well and oh, Romano came to. What a nice surprise." France began babbling something about how erotic snow was and England quickly shoved him aside. " It's nice you also made it here Spain, you can leave your luggage in room 13. We will meet in 5 minutes in conference room 2, alright? The meeting probably won't take too long, we only have to discuss a few things." With that England left, France flashed Spain a smile and hurried after England. Spain turned to Romano and smiled at him " Do you want to join the meeting or search for our room alone, Lovi? I don't think I can go to our room before the meeting." Romano glared at him and turned " Like I go with you to some fucking meeting" he said and stormed off to the elevator. Spain sighed and searched for the conference room.

-2 hours later-

Spain had stopped listening to America talking about his 'huge black box of doom' ,whatever that was, 1 hour ago. He just wanted to go to his room, change his clothes, take a bath, eat some tomatoes, chat with Romano, watch some TV, explore the hotel, take a nap, read the newspaper…he wanted to do anything but sit there and listening to America. As he looked around, he noticed England was missing._ Lucky guy, managed to get out of here without America noticing…_ With a sudden burst of courage, he stood up, looked straight in Americas eyes…" Sorry America, but I still have to….pick some tomatoes with Romano, you know. I'll be leaving, then" With that, he stormed out of the conference hall.

Spain was extremely proud of himself as he walked through the corridor to his room. He knocked at the door of room 13 and suddenly, there was a loud crash, seconds later the door opened to reveal a smiling Romano with closed eyes and pasta in his hair. "….Spain nichaan~ I was already wondering where you were… look ,look I made pasta for yoouu" Spain blinked as Romano skipped back into the room, which was filled with pasta and tomatoes.

I probably won't continue this story ( like I said, I just posted this for fun). If you want me to continue, you can tell me in the previews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

OMG you guys are awesome thx for the reviews. I don't want to get beaten up by a cantaloupe, so I've written a second chapter (I'm in serious trouble here; I have no idea of how I should continue this)….so Hetalia still doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Chapter 2

England had a bad conscience. He knew he overreacted a little bit when America told him and the other nations about his new plans of how to create a new species of animals, called the Hamburgercaterpillar, but he just had enough. England was extremely pissed by Americas behavior (the worst part is that HE himself has raised a child like that) and he wanted him to change.

Full of hope for an intelligent, silent, graceful America he opened the door to conference room 2, just to be greeted by a loud " IGGY, where've you been? Man, you can't just leave and miss my plans of awesomeness…" England stopped listening at this point. _Why didn't it work? Maybe I used the wrong spell? No, I'm sure I was right with that one… _" Hey, you listening? Today's just strange…at first you leave, then Spain leaves, then you come back, I wonder what happens next. Maybe the aliens come to visit us." America paused and laughed sheepishly._ Wait a second. Spain left the meeting? Happy-go-lucky-always-smiling-Spain? That's not a typical thing for him to do…. _

" Hey America when did Spain leave?"

" Uuum…about half an hour ago? He looked kinda pissed, I wonder what happened to him. He was like, really weird saying something about picking tomatoes with Romano."

" I see…I will be going then I still have…something to do" and England stormed off in the direction of the first floor. When he arrived at the door of room 13, he collected himself and knocked carefully at the door. After few seconds, a smiling Spain opened the door and looked at him. England was a little irritated when he saw Romano in the room, cheerily eating pasta and humming a song. Suddenly, realization hit him like a stone._Oh…shit_

" Errr… Spain…. Could you please come outside for a moment? I have a few things to…discuss with you."

" Sure, why not. Romano, I'll be back in a minute. Please don't eat all of the pasta, you'll get a stomachache if you eat too much."

England watched in horror as Romano waved happily, his curl bouncing up and down. As soon as the door closed, he stared at Spain and waited for him to explain himself. However, Spain just looked back at England, smiling like the idiot he was.

" Spain, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

" Is there something wrong, England? Do you want some tomatoes as well?"

" That is not the point here. Do you have any idea what happened to Romano? I don't know him very well but his personality isn't like…that at all, is it?"

" Awww come on England, take a look at Lovi he's so happy. His pasta is really tasty you should try and eat some…"

" So you have no idea."

" Not in the slightest."

" …Do you even care?"

" No, not really. Look, Lovi is so cute like that, almost like Feli chan. I really…"

" Okay, okay, I'm telling you…I wanted to cast a spell on…someone, but it seems like I made a little mistake so that Lovi is now under the influence of the spell."

Spain looked at England with an dumpfounded expression " Wait….WHAT?"

Seriously…. this story fails. If you STILL want me to continue tell me in the reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I've written this chapter in about half an hour, but I just had to write this down. When I had History period I had an idea of how I could finish this and…here it is, the new chapter. I still don't like it though…Okay, Hetalia (unfortunately) doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Chapter 3

" So….England cast a spell on Romano so that he can rape him?"

Spain sighed, the meeting had been going on for almost 1 hour now, and the only thing they had achieved until now was the knowledge that Romano's character had somehow changed and that England was a rapist. Spain himself actually liked Romano's character change ( God bless him), but it still had been a shock to find out that Romano probably was possessed by some flying mint bunny ghost thing. England still sat in his chair and looked like he was about to explode, he was obviously really embarrassed by this whole mess. _He better is, cause all of this is his fault…_

" Hey guys I'm getting really bored over here…Why don't we just leave Italy's brother like he is for now and continue the meeting tomorrow? It's all England's fault anyways."

"….."

" ALRIGHT I'm outta here. See you tomorrow then!" America jetted out of the room before the others could say something.

" That's what I intended to do from the beginning da"

" I wouldn't want to fight alongside you guys aru"

" I have no intention of fighting alongside England"

" Shut up, that's my line"

" Ah…my stomach hurts…" ( yaaay for Hetalia paint it white reference ^^)

Spain noticed he was totally alone in the conference room now. _I wonder if Romano actually will return to normal… Those guys aren't a big help. But Lovi's really cute like that, after all, maybe he'll be more like Feli chan from now on, I always wanted to have a maid or something…_

" Ah everyone's left…"

Spain let out a gasp and whipped around to see a guy with a teddy bear and a weird curl standing next to him

" W-Who the heck are you?"

" I'm Canada…"

_Wait a second…that guy's a country?_

" Oh yeah…of course… sorry Canada I didn't see you approaching me from behind."

" I've been standing here the whole time…"

"….Errr…I'll be going then…see you later…I guess…"

As Spain walked through the oversized hall he saw Romano, skipping happily around and talking to some random people. _Awww he's so cute ~_

" Aaah Lovi, there you are I was looking for you."

" Yaaay Spain onichan ~ Did you know, that strange guy visited me earlier and told me it has stopped snowing. Do you want to go sledding with me? Pleeeeaaaase~"

" Yeah sure, why not…"

About half an hour later, Spain and Romano were outside. Spain was a little bit exhausted since he hadn't had a break since….a long time, but he wanted to enjoy the time with mint-bunny-possessed-Lovi so he didn't really mind. Also, the view was just breathtaking, he could see the forest, a few cottages and he could have sworn he had seen a cow, too, so all in all the view was quite cheesy.

" Hey Spain onichan…did you knoow~ "

" Uhm…what is it Lovi?"

" I loove you ~ "

Spain paled _What the hell? This isn't like Romano at all…_( no dip, Sherlock -_-)

" Hey, hey, Spain do you want to go drink a cacao with me? Then we can visit Feli chan and then we can…."

Oh god this chapter's so bad _ I'm really sorry but I just don't know how I should continue this…do you guys have some ideas?


End file.
